Morgan (character)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Morgan was born in 1986. Fighting The Dinobot At the beginning of the book, Morgan was reunited with Superquack, and helped him defeat Bomb Man. During the fight with Bomb Man, Superquack’s suit was torn to shreds. As such, he paid Morgan a visit, who also happened to be a glorified fashion designer off the battlefield. She proceeded to make him a brand-new supersuit. Soon afterwards, she was lured by Mr. Tutusymbol to Mr. Baby Tutu’s private island, Tutu Island, under the ruse of an assignment, in which she must disable a formidable weapon called the Dinobot 4000. She rallied the message to Superquack. After being airdropped and scanning the island, the Dinobot ambushed them. The ensuing showdown led from the undergrowth to a volcano. There, Morgan assisted Superquack in his plan to conquer the Dinobot 04. The plan worked, so they got their pay, as well as supper and a ride home. Afterwards, Morgan dated Superquack several times throughout the next 2 months. However, their next assignment together turned out to be a trap by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to kill them. Both were captured by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by the outer world. Mr. Baby Tutu revealed the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Mr. Baby Tutu intends to unleash the Dinobot accompanying him during the reveal on Quackville. Mr. Baby Tutu intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot in a rigged crisis. Mr. Baby Tutu proceeded to torture them before slamming them off a cliff. However, Superquack and Morgan survived and located two Supers, Macroburst and Strattogale. Morgan brought them back to life. Macroburst left them, but in tribute to Morgan’s help, Strattogale stayed. As a team, they escaped and gained entry to Mr. Baby Tutu’s base. After finding the right room, Morgan and her companions learned through enemy files that many other Supers died during the testing of the robots. But Superquack tripped an alarm and accidentally got all three recaptured. Mr. Baby Tutu arrived and interrogated Morgan on Strattogale’s return. Mr. Tutusymbol attempted to intervene, but Superquack used a surge of strength to lunge for the boy, grabbing him. Superquack threatened to crush him and Mr. Baby Tutu called his bluff. Superquack released Tutusymbol, who is infuriated by his father’s casual disregard for his life and led to his change of heart toward the trio. After returning to Quackville, the Supers were faced with Dinobot 05, which attacked Strattogale and Morgan, but Morgan projected a magnetic field around herself and Strattogale, protecting them from its claws. The Dinobot then slammed its huge bulk onto Morgan’s field, dissipating it and knocking Morgan unconscious. Just as the women are about to be crushed, Superquack stepped in and held up the robot for Strattogale to take Morgan to safety. Superquack then found the remote controlling the Dinobot due to sheer luck. Morgan, just barely recovering, saw this. Her involvement in the battle came when she emerged from her hiding place and calls to her master to throw the remote. Superquack then threw the remote to her, and she caught it amid a barrage of laser blasts. Macroburst saved Morgan from the Dinobot’s fire, and they were able to secure the remote. After she trip-wired the robot, she turned invisible and got her hand on the remote while dodging the robot’s claws. Morgan and Strattogale debated over what to do next—during which Morgan pressed a button that freed Superquack from the robot’s claw it has fired at him. They knocked off the rest of its arms. The Dinobot was destroyed entirely when Superquack launched its detached claw (which the robot had fired at him earlier to prevent him from reaching the remote) that penetrated its bulk and ripped out its brainpan. Back at their house, they were again confronted by Mr. Baby Tutu, who threatened them. Superquack threw his car at Mr. Baby Tutu’s plane, and although the villain dodged, he was swept away with it and sucked into outer space, where he suffocated. This also resulted in the explosion of his plane. After the battle ended, Morgan adopted Mr. Tutusymbol at Superquack’s request. Days later, Morgan married Superquack, and the man who weds them is Superman. The final scene found the new family at a track meet, where Morgan finished first. The Wicked Tutu With that, Morgan punches the Wicked Tutu off the drill, however, he rights himself and strangles Morgan. On Superquack’s urging, Morgan uses her powers to defend herself against the Wicked Tutu by turning into a fireball. The frightened villain drops the woman. Morgan is rescued by Superquack, who catches her. Soon after Superquack and Morgan land safely on the ground, the Wicked Tutu escaped and fled to his base. The Supers were immediately congratulated and featured on TV, although Morgan insisted that the Wicked Tutu had survived. They later went to Strattogale’s house, where on TV they learned of a new threat—the C.C.A. Their army was composed of inanimate cuckoo clocks, and they were causing trouble and mayhem everywhere they went. Superquack thought the C.C.A. and the Wicked Tutu were linked. The Wicked Tutu noticed them and drew his sword. He then threw Superquack across the room, rendering the duck unconscious and pinning him with a piece of a walkway dislodged by telekinesis. Morgan and Sarah drew their swords and fought together against him in a coordinated duel, until the villain knocked Sarah unconscious and simultaneously back-kicked Morgan. Morgan fought on, eventually unleashing a powerful assault, beating away at the villain’s defenses. The short duel ended abruptly when Morgan sliced off the Wicked Tutu’s hands, rendering the villain helpless. Doubting the Wicked Tutu could create the army alone, Morgan immediately demanded to know who the Wicked Tutu was working for. Unfortunately for Morgan and the Wicked Tutu, the villain soon fell to the poisoned dart of a mysterious villain garbed in a cloak. Sarah, disguised under her cloak, burst in and held Morgan at bladepoint. Morgan and Sarah looked each other eye to eye. Sarah commented that she found Morgan to be too old for a woman of her reputation, to which the Super smugly responded that she "was expecting villainess to be scarier. Then, the Supers reclaimed their swords, cut off their binders and attacked the antagonist's cuckoo clocks. Sarah eventually managed to escape the Supers and deploy all the escape pods as the battle reached its end. She threw off her cloak and took position by the place she had been slammed to, leaving Morgan to think she was still unconscious. Morgan then observed the following carnage as it happened. From a rooftop, Morgan saw the startled expressions of the customers, changing from surprise to bewilderment and finally to fear. Then, Sarah’s blade flashed across the group, cutting down customers with reckless abandon. She saw the rest of the people rouse themselves and desperately try to run, screaming, then ducked behind and contacted Superquack. She told him who the villain was, and Superquack was every bit as shocked. Superquack told her he was on his way to Macroburst’s house. Hanging up, Morgan then turned back to the onslaught. One by one, Sarah killed the customers, until only the manager was left alive. Pleading with the villain, the manager tried to convince her that she was in the wrong, but like all the others, he was slain by Sarah’s blade. The cuckoo clocks placed Morgan in a containment field to immobilize her. Sarah attempted to persuade Morgan to join the C.C.A., invoking her allegiance with Jamboga, and Morgan’s sense of character, and revealing that Jamboga was her boss. Sarah invited Morgan to join with her to eliminate the C.C.A. menace once and for all. Much to Sarah’s disappointment, Morgan simply responded that she saw Sarah's onslaught with her own eyes, and that she would never join her on the dark side. Sarah left, musing that it would be difficult to secure Morgan’s release. Later, Superquack walked in and freed Morgan. Physical Description Morgan is in her late 20’s and is 6’4” (193 cm) tall and weighs 112 lbs (51 kg). She has flashy, red hair worn in a medium bob, and green eyes. She had a slim, athletic figure and wore a pink dress which she later sewed Superquack’s symbol to, as a vestige of her affiliation. At this point, she also wore low brown boots. Following the defeat of Mr. Baby Tutu and the Dinobot, she designed a new supersuit for herself. Morgan’s new suit is a blue-and-white unitard with a white “M” insignia on the chest, along with a blue mask, long blue gloves, a white belt, and thigh-high blue boots. Personality and Traits As a child, Morgan was very naive. She was very adamant about breaking into other people’s business (that is, the business of superheroes) and still was by 2010. She also didn’t feel that marriage was in her future, because she believed that marriage would ruin her career. However, she ultimately falls in love with Superquack and marries him as an adult. Morgan has a sharp wit and is extremely immature and optimistic. She did not have many friends in her childhood, but she is extremely loyal to her few friends and deeply cares for their well-being. While she can sometimes be a little irritable, she usually tries to remain positive and composed, though she can get panicked or angry under pressure. Powers and Abilities Morgan had every superpower in existence, minus Super strength and lengthened survival underwater. As such, Morgan is fully invincible, succeptible only to swords and constant bullets. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her second supersuit. Despite not officially having the power, Morgan can throw objects with far more force than her tall yet underweight stature would imply. She has also shown the ability to shape shift. An example of this is when she transforms into a tire in order to free her friends. She can also bring Supers back to life and make the Earth swallow opponents whole, though both powers drain her to use. Appearances Superquack I Superquack II Category:Adults Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Superquack Category:Alive Category:Mutants Category:1980s Births Category:Unknown deaths